1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilization of fuel oils with an imine-enamine condensate.
More particularly, the present invention relates to stabilization of fuel oils, particularly those from naphthenic crudes, with an imine-enamine condensate comprising the reaction product of an aldehyde having at least two carbon atoms and/or a ketone and a polyamino compound of the formula: ##STR2## wherein n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 6, M is a carbon or nitrogen atom and R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group, e.g., alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, aralkenyl, alkenylaryl, cycloalkenyl and the like or heterocyclyl groups.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel oil which is stabilized with an imine-enamine condensate as herein described.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for stabilizing a fuel oil with said imine-enamine condensate.
Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.
2. Prior Art
The condensation products of a number of linear polyamines containing a primary and a secondary amino group with aldehydes and ketones are known to be useful as fuel stabilizers. In these products, however, if the secondary amine reacts at all, it is to form a heterocyclyl ring with a methylene or substituted methylene group between the nitrogen atom of the secondary amino group and the nitrogen atom of the second amino group with which it is linked.